


I wish I may, I wish I might

by sonderings (lacunaletters)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Fluff, I truthfully do not know what to tag this as but, Other, Romance, there are stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacunaletters/pseuds/sonderings
Summary: A starry night with Iwaizumi
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	I wish I may, I wish I might

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my revamped writings that was posted a few years ago under lacunaletters.

Iwaizumi’s voice is a hush, and sounds almost quieter than the silence in the air.

“If you look over there, you can see the Big Dipper.”

The view above christens in limitless helixes and spirals shimmer, illuminating the darkness of its background. Patterns of these incandescent lights twist and intertwine into each other like loosely woven silk—bound, but easily broken, and each individual star is noticeable as they quiver tiny glows with every tick tock of a minute.

Scoping the skies in the direction he points to, the focused squint strains your eyes. When facing the sheer, immeasurable number of stars, making out the shape of that boxy ladle constellation is easier said than done.

It makes you wonder. Giggling, you question the validity of Iwaizumi’s observation.

“Are you sure you’re not just placing random stars together to make it seem like a constellation?”

There’s a slight pause before he breaks into that familiar laughter of his. “Maybe,” he chuckles lowly.

And your heart does funny things at that. It always did with him, like pumping absurdly loud in your chest or circulating blood to your cheeks. This time, you feel it squeeze tightly, as if clutching to an unspoken secret. 

Despite the chilly weather, it’s warm.

If you paid close attention, you could see the little puffs of exhaled hot breath fading to nothing. The dew from the grass is wet on both of your backs, and the scent of mire and pine is faint in the breeze. With every blink, new stars appear while the mist clouds over the tips of the trees.

And every now and then when you peek over at Iwaizumi, you always happen to miss the times when his glance flickers its way towards you.

The two of you have lain here for perhaps a good hour or so, but the flecked sky is still mesmerizing. It’s like a limitless well of wishes, but fragile and dangling, waiting for their fall. If you stretched out your hand, you might be able to touch them.

You turn over to smile at him in appreciation. “This is really… beautiful.”

Iwaizumi turns to look at you. Anticipation glints softly in his gaze, but he hesitates, holding back from whatever he was about to say or do, resigning to a grin.

“I’m glad,” he sighs in relief. “I thought you’d like this.”

You correct him. “I _love_ it.”

That catches him off guard. He almost replies with _And I love you_.

Almost.

A brief fantasy reels through his head, halting the words in his mouth that lurk on the tip of his tongue. He gets a sample, a taste of potential rejection and the hurt of a broken best-friendship. He swallows his confession and feeds it to the butterflies in his stomach.

“I love it too,” he says softly, choosing a different truth to tell.

Iwaizumi’s voice is a hush, but his heartbeat is a clamor and plummets in unison with the shooting star you point out.

-

“ _Where?”_

“ _Oh, you just missed it.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [@aoba-j](https://aoba-j.tumblr.com)


End file.
